


Lights

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Community: slythindor100, Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts, Sequel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a date at the ice skating rink. </p><p>Continuation of Dangerous Activities.</p><p>Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013, and slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070633) by [LissyStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage). 



> Challenge/Prompt: Written for slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry (Traditional Prompt #8, Outdoor Ice-Skating Rink), and dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge (Prompt #2, Woolly Mittens).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Come on, Potter," Draco tugged Harry by the arm towards the skate rink. "It's going to get full if we don't get there early."

"I recall a time when you were too scared to get on the ice, and now  _you're_  the one rushing me?"

"Your fault," Draco aimed a smirk in Harry's direction.

When they finally got on the ice, Draco instinctively clung to Harry's arm.

"Don't. Say. A word," the blond squeezed tightly.

"Ow!" Harry grunted, "Your grip is too forceful. You're going to give me bruises."

"You didn't complain about bruises last night," Draco leered through his fear. When he remembered just what he was doing, he panicked and took hold of Harry's outstretched arm with the other hand.

"Shut up."

"Nice comeback, Potter."

"Do you honestly want me to leave you in the middle of the ice?"

Draco halted all movement and gave a murderous look. "You wouldn't  _dare_."

"Do you want to test out that theory, or do you want to enjoy the rest of our date with minimal risk of injury?"

Draco grumbled underneath his breath.

"What was that?"

"I swear to Merlin, Potter."

Harry chuckled heartily at the comment, and focussed on skating with Draco on his arm. The vice-grip on his arm gradually loosened, as Draco slowly relaxed.

"This gets easier and easier every time," Draco smiled brightly. Harry just stared at his expression for a few seconds, emerald eyes searching his face for something even  _he_  didn't know, and then nodded.

"Yeah… Yeah, it does."

By the time dusk fell around the entirety of the park, Harry and Draco had skated for hours, and the night grew colder and colder. The fact that they were around Muggles limited their use of Heating Charms, and they wound up tying their respective House scarfs around their necks, and started to rub their woolly mittens together for warmth.

"I think it's time to leave," announced Harry, as they paused for a breather near the side of the rink. The metal railing was probably ice-cold, due to the chill of the night, and he was thankful for Weasley jumpers.

"No," Draco shook his head, stifling a yawn with his hand. "Never mind, time to go."

Harry nearly giggled at his lover's behaviour, before biting his lip. "Yeah, let's go."

After slipping off their skates and slipping on their shoes, Harry cast a discrete Heating Charm on their clothing and took his flaxen-haired lover the long way around the park, towards the Apparition point.

Draco's smile was firmly relaxed on his lips as they walked around, hands clasped. The poles provided a warm atmosphere, and the trees were all lined with little twinkling lights, similar to fairies.

When they finally ended at the point, Harry wound his arms around his waist and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," the brunet said, eyes bright with the lights surrounding them.

"And I love you," Draco answered back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^~^


End file.
